Luigi
Luigi is the main protagonist of the Luigi's Mansion series. Luigi's Mansion Luigi gets his own solo adventure in Luigi's Mansion. Before the events of the game, Luigi wins a mansion in a contest he hadn't even entered. Overjoyed, Luigi tells Mario to go ahead and meet up with him there. Luigi walks through a gloomy, haunted forest that leads to a big haunted house. The mansion is actually the one Luigi is looking for and he gets nervous. Upon arriving, Mario is nowhere to be found. While searching for his brother, Luigi meets Professor Elvin Gadd who proceeds to tell him that the mansion is haunted and that Mario was taken captive. Handing Luigi his Poltergust 3000, a vacuum that can capture ghosts, Luigi sets out to find and rescue Mario. He captures all the portrait ghosts, the 50 Boos, and the game's main antagonist, King Boo, whom he has to fight with Bowser. Luigi defeats King Boo, gives the remaining portrait ghosts to E. Gadd, and rescues Mario and cries tears of joy. Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon In the sequel to Luigi's Mansion, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, Professor E. Gadd calls for Luigi's help from Evershade Valley and transports him over there with E Gadd's Pixelator. Once there, Luigi is told the Dark Moon has shattered and that the valley's normally friendly ghosts have become mischievous and hostile. E. Gadd then sends Luigi to the first mansion, Gloomy Manor, to retrieve the improved version of the Poltergust 3000, called the Poltergust 5000, and to see what he can find out. In the process, Luigi catches ghosts, including the powerful Poltergeist, with the Poltergust 5000. He later enters the manor's cellar, where the Grouchy Possessor takes control of a massive spider and attacks Luigi. Luigi manages to catch this ghost, return the spider to normal, and recover the first Dark Moon piece. He is subsequently transported back to E. Gadd's lab. Luigi's next destination is the Haunted Towers, which were revealed due to the collection of the Dark Moon piece. Here, Luigi catches more ghosts (such as The Three Sisters) and rescues one of E. Gadd's Toad assistants. In addition, he encounters Polterpup for the first time, but when Luigi captures this ghost, he escapes. Luigi eventually encounters a staircase being controlled by the Harsh Possessor. He catches this ghost, returns the staircase to normal, and recovers the second Dark Moon piece. He is then returned to E. Gadd's lab. Next, Luigi goes to the Old Clockworks. Here, he catches more ghosts (including the Ancient Poltergeist) and rescues another Toad assistant. He also finds Polterpup and catches the ghost again, but he again escapes. After recovering the clock hands (that were stolen by a group of Greenies), Luigi goes to the top of the tower and locates the Overset Possessor. The possessor controls the clock on the tower to attack Luigi, but is caught. Luigi then recovers the third Dark Moon piece and returns to the lab again. Luigi then goes to Secret Mine. Here, it is discovered that certain ghosts are being powered up in the mine. Regardless, Luigi catches them and finds the Shrewd Possessor, who controls a pool of ice. This ghost is also caught, and Luigi recovers the fourth Dark Moon piece. E. Gadd then tells Luigi that the final Dark Moon piece is in the Treacherous Mansion, although he warns that his Parascope is picking up extremely high paranormal signals from the area (which frightens Luigi) before sending Luigi there through the Pixelator with the mansion key. Just as Luigi goes to unlock the mansion's front door, the key is stolen by Polterpup. Luigi chases the ghostly dog and retrieves the key, finally catching Polterpup in the process. After entering the mansion, Luigi catches more ghosts (including the Strong Poltergeist) and rescues more Toad assistants. A photo received from one of the assistants reveals that King Boo and his Boo minions have trapped Mario in a painting (much like in the first Luigi's Mansion). Recognizing the location in the picture as the Train Exhibit in the Treacherous Mansion, E. Gadd sends Luigi there to rescue Mario. However, Luigi and E. Gadd soon discover that it was a trap, and Luigi is ambushed by Big Boo; a large Boo made up of many smaller Boos (who Luigi subsequently captures). Back at the lab, Luigi and E. Gadd ponder where King Boo and the painting are. Soon after, the Parascope picks up strong readings from the Treacherous Mansion's terrace. Luigi is sent there, where King Boo appears and opens the paranormal portal, which releases a large number of ghosts into the mansion, then escapes with the Mario painting inside. E. Gadd tells Luigi to capture the ghosts in the mansion, as the paranormal activity is so strong that their dimension could collapse upon itself. Luigi does this then enters the Paranormal Portal, arriving in King Boo's Illusion. In the portal, Luigi finds the final Possessor ghost, the Tough Possessor, who clones himself and controls multiple suits of armor. The final Possessor is caught, and Luigi finds the final Dark Moon piece. E. Gadd attempts to transport Luigi back to the lab. However, King Boo interrupts and sends Luigi into an illusion. Here, Luigi and King Boo fight. Before the fight, King Boo reveals that he was the one who shattered the Dark Moon and captured Mario. Luigi is ultimately victorious, catching King Boo, taking his crown, and rescuing Mario with the Dark-Light Device. Luigi, Mario, and E. Gadd rejoice, and a Greenie takes a photo with them and the now once again friendly ghosts (due to the restored Dark Moon). Luigi then takes in Polterpup as his pet, and Polterpup is later seen sleeping on Luigi, with Luigi seemingly overcoming his fear of ghosts. Luigi's Mansion 3 Luigi receives a letter inviting him on a free vacation at a 5 star world class hotel “The Last Resort”. Luigi is greeted by the hotel “staff” upon arriving in a charter bus driven by a Toad, and is introduced by the Bellhop to Hellen Gravely. Hellen leads them to the elevator, and they arrive on the upper floor where they all retreat to their rooms for the night. The bro’s exchange night-nights before dozing off in their rooms. Luigi is awoken in the middle of the night by a familiar scream, and finds that the hotel is no longer a dazzling resort anymore, but rather a spooky horror show. Luigi hesitantly exits his hotel room and walks down the hallway before encountering Hellen Gravely exiting the elevator, followed by the King of Boos. Together, they carry an array of paintings containing several toads along with Mario and Peach. King Boo talks with Luigi, describing his plan and how he got to where he is, then materializes another portrait and Luigi runs off, King Boo giving chase. King Boo corners Luigi at the end of the hallway, readying the portrait, but Luigi bails down a laundry chute into the darkness, evading King Boo. ( MORE COMING SOON )